


Replacing Bad with Good

by lasairfhiona



Series: h/c bingo [4]
Category: Blood Ties
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:30:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike relives being bitten by Henry and take the Vampire up on his offer of a solution </p><p> </p><p>hc bingo prompt: bite</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacing Bad with Good

Mike stumbled home. The adrenaline had finally worn off leaving him tired, cranky and sore. Reaching up, he touched his neck where Henry had bit him. It hurt like hell and it burned. Anyone who told him a vampire's bite was pleasurable had never been bitten by a starving half crazed vampire.

Stripping out of his clothes, he called in sick and headed to bed. A full eight hours would do him okay. He could survive on that if he had to. Twelve, even fourteen, would be better. He sighed as he finally lay down. The cool sheets felt good against his skin. He willed himself to go to sleep as he closed his eyes, afraid he'd fall prey to the old adage of being too tired to sleep.

_The growl. Teeth. Being held in a vice grip as teeth tore at his neck. Pain. Suction. Weakness as his blood left his body_

Mike woke with a start. A dream. It had just been a dream. His mind reliving what had happened. The problem was it felt as real as when it did happen to him. He could feel Henry's hot breath. He could feel the tearing of his skin. And he felt the fear as his body grew weaker that this was how his life would end.

Controlling his breathing he tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't shake the pain and the fear of tearing skin. Reaching up, he touched the bite mark and looked at his fingers to assure himself there was no bleeding. Seeing none, he pulled himself out of bed and walked into the bathroom to get a couple of the sleeping pills he kept for when the nightmares about Vickie's monsters got too bad. Popping the pills, he hoped they would help him sleep without seeing Henry's teeth or feeling the savage bite.

-*-*-*-

Henry knocked on Mike's door.

"What?" Mike growled as he pulled open the door.

"Detective."

"What do you want Fitzroy?"

"I want to see if you are okay. After..."

"Why do you care?" Mike asked interrupting.

"Because Detective I wasn't exactly gentle and I know sometimes people can have nightmares," he explained, already knowing the detective had slept fitfully. He'd felt it when he'd woken for the night.

"Obviously something you have experience with?" Mike snarked.

"Not often," he admitted. "I can help." He could see the contemplation in Mike's expression and knew the detective would accept his help.

"Okay. How can you help?"

Henry moved closer. "I will bite you again."

"No. No way in hell are you going to bite me again."

Closing the distance faster than Mike could blink, Henry spoke slowly and quietly thinking it would be easier just to vamp Mike but he knew that was no way to earn the detectives trust again. "I promise this time won't be like the last and I can make you forget the first bite." By the time he was finished talking, he'd backed Mike against the wall just by walking toward him. He could feel the interest rising off the detective so he stepped closer for either approval or rejection. "Mike?" he questioned.

"Yes," Mike replied, his voice husky.

"Yes?" Henry verified.

"Yes..."

Henry reached behind the detective's head and pulled him close for a deep kiss before kissing along his jaw and nuzzling his neck. Feeling Mike's hands on his waist and wrapping around his back, he knew it was time. He felt Mike push against his body, his cock hard, as he bit. He only took enough to replace the memory of the half crazed bit and replace it with something more pleasant. Backing off, he looked at Mike, his eyes blown wide with passion. He expected the bite to be it. He didn't expect Mike to pull him back against his body and kiss him almost brutally.

"You aren't getting off that easy Fitzroy."

"Oh detective?" he asked innocently knowing exactly what Celluci was talking about.

He followed as Mike pulled him toward the bedroom. "Time to finish what you started," Mike told him. Oh yes, he would enjoy this but he would make very sure the detective knew exactly what he was getting into.


End file.
